Naruto Idol 2
by Mystearica-chan
Summary: The finalists for Naruto Idol are back and they're ready to preform for the judges. It's up to the readers to decide who's in and who's out. So judges of this fanficiton sorry, but you can't choose the next finalists. Please Read and Review to Vote.
1. Behind the Scenes

**Naruto Idol 2**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything in here except for the title or something. Everyone is Out of Character. Well most of them, I think.

**Author's Note:** After **Naruto Idol**, I was inspired to do this Fan Fiction. If you have any ideas or songs you want me to put in **Naruto Idol 3 **just tell me. Please **NO BAD COMMENTS** because it's my third fanfic. Also put some reviews on my fanfic.

The story begins with **Asuma** and **Anko** again. This is the part where they're doing there behind the scenes stuff yet again.

**Asuma:** We're live in Konoha to discuss the TV show called Naruto Idol. Isn't that right, Anko?

**Anko:** That's right, Asuma. Today, were going behind the scenes to see what the contestants are really like before going on stage and then the interviews again.

**Anko:** Right this way. Follow me, Asuma.

**Asuma:** Okay, I'm coming! **(thinking)** _Man, that woman is a big pain in the butt!_

**Anko** and **Asuma** head for the Naruto Idol building where the contestants perform their songs and some other stuff. **Anko **and **Asuma** enter the building. The contestants are fired up to perform.

**Asuma:** I never saw the contestants so fired up for this show.

**Anko:** I know, but isn't great! LOL!

**Asuma:** Sure it is.

**Anko:** Asuma, let's go spy on the contestants!

**Asuma:** If you say so.

**Anko:** Let the adventure begin!

In a few minutes, **Anko** and **Asuma** found **Sasuke** and **Sakura** in a conversation about their songs and other things.

**Sakura:** Wow! I can't believe we're finalists for Naruto Idol, Sasuke!

**Sasuke:** I can't believe the judges let Naruto do another solo.

**Sakura:** Let's not worry about, Naruto. Let's focus on the song, Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Sure.

**Sakura:** I really like the song were going to sing together.

**Sasuke:** Um…okay.

**Sasuke** and **Sakura** began to sing their performing song for the show. **Anko** and **Asuma** start to record their practice performance for the show.

_**Sasuke:** Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe than you and me  
should grab it while we can _

_**Sakura:** Make it last forever  
and never give it back_

_**Sasuke:** It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at_

_**Sasuke **&** Sakura:** Because this moment's really all we have_

_**Sasuke:** Everyday of our lives,_

_**Sakura: **wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_**Sasuke:** Gonna run_

_**Sasuke **&** Sakura:** While we're young and keep the faith…_

**Sasuke **and **Sakura **stop practicing their singing for the show. **Anko** and **Asuma** were surprised that they had sang even better than their first song.

**Sakura:** I think that's all for today, Sasuke. I think we might be able to be in the finals again.

**Sasuke:** I guess so.

**Sasuke:** Well then, I'm going to get something to eat, see ya.

**Sakura:** Hurry back, Sasuke, so we could practice again.

Now back to **Asuma** and **Anko** in their own conversation.

**Asuma:** Wow! They were so harmonized together.

**Anko:** I know what you mean.

**Anko:** Anyway, you got the footage, Asuma?

**Asuma:** You bet!

**Anko:** Good! Let's see whose next to be spied on!

**Anko** does an evil laugh. **Asuma** was a bit paranoid.

In a few more minutes, **Anko** and **Asuma** spotted the **Akatsuki** and hears them singing…

_**All:** But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be holding you close to me  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (**Tobi:** oh yeah)  
How will I know  
**Tobi:** if I let you go?_

_**Itachi:** Night after night I hear myself say  
Why can't this feeling just fade away  
There's no one like you (no one like you)  
You speak to my heart (speak to my heart)  
It's such a shame we're worlds apart_

_**Tobi:** I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose  
But sooner or later I gotta choose  
And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out_

_**All:** But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be, holding you close to me  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (oh yeah)  
How will I know  
**Tobi:** if I let you go?_

The** Akatsuki **stop practicing their singing for the show. **Anko** and **Asuma** were shocked that they didn't choose a weird song like before.

**Anko:** Oh my god!

**Asuma:** What is it, Anko?

**Anko:** I can't believe they didn't choose a weird song like before!

**Asuma:** I know, me too.

**Anko:** We should find more contestants for the show.

**Asuma:** Yeah, we should find more contestants for the show.

**Anko:** Then, what are we waiting for let's go! Yeah!

**Asuma** and **Anko** we're still walk around until they both saw **Naruto** and **Hinata** practicing their song. They heard them singing...

_**Naruto **& **Hinata:** I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do_

_**Naruto **&** Hinata:** Here I am still around and wondering  
How did I make it without you  
Like a fairy tale that has just came true  
I'm so in love with you_

_**Naruto **&** Hinata:** I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do_

**Anko** and **Asuma** were surprised that Hinata and Naruto were really that they were even better than before.

**Hinata:** Tha--anks, Naruto. For--singing--with me again.

**Naruto:** No problem, Hinata. I'm really glad to be here again.

**Hinata:** Me too.

**Kakashi** steps in...

**Kakashi:** You both were fantastic.

**Naruto:** Thanks, Kakashi-sensei.

**Hinata:** Yes, thank you very much.

**Kakashi:** Well, I gotta practice my song for the show. See you all very soon.

**Naruto:** Kakashi-sensei, wait!

**Kakashi:** What is it, Naruto? I gotta practice my song.

**Naruto:** Uh… never mind. It's nothing.

**Kakashi:** Well, if you say so. Guess, I'll see you after the show.

**Naruto:** See you then, Kakashi-sensei.

**Kakashi** has left to practice his song for the show. Later on, **Anko** and **Asuma** heard **Rock Lee**, **Tenten**, **Kiba**, and **Shino** in a conversation about the show or something.

**Tenten:** Hey, Rock Lee.

**Rock Lee:** What's up, Tenten?

**Tenten:** What song are you going to sing for the solo part of the show?

**Kiba:** Yeah… What are you going to sing anyways?

**Shino:** What he said.

**Rock Lee:** I was thinking something like this.

**Rock Lee** started singing his song. As he was going to sing **Anko** and **Asuma** started recording the song.

_**Rock Lee:** Everybody needs to rise up  
Everybody needs to be loved, to be loved_

_**Rock Lee:** This what we dream about  
But the only question with me now  
Is do I make you proud  
Stronger than I've ever been NOW  
Never been afraid of standing out  
But do I make you proud_

_**Rock Lee:** This what we dream about  
But the only question with me now  
Is do I make you proud  
Stronger than I've ever been NOW  
Never been afraid of standing out  
But do I make you proud_

_**Rock Lee:** Do I make you proud?  
Do I make you proud?_

**Rock Lee** was finish singing parts of the song. **Tenten**, **Kiba**, and **Shino** thought the song wasn't that bad, but it was good also. **Asuma** and **Anko** thought the song was pretty good.

**Rock Lee:** So, what do you think of the song, guys?

**Tenten:** It was pretty good.

**Kiba:** I think so too.

**Shino:** Me too.

**Rock Lee:** Well, I'm going get something to drink. So I'll be right back, guys.

**Kiba:** Well, I have to go to the restroom anyways. See you all later.

**Kiba** left to use the restroom.

**Tenten:** Rock Lee, wait for me! I go with you and besides I'm hungry.

**Rock Lee:** Okay, let's go.

**Rock Lee** and **Tenten** also left as well.

**Shino:** I guess I'll be going too.

**Shino** left to find a quiet place before he has to perform. After that **Anko** and **Asuma** had another conversation.

**Anko:** I thought that song was pretty good.

**Asuma:** Me too.

**Anko:** Well, let's find more contestants!

**Anko** and **Asuma** were going to take a break, but then they overheard **Ino** and **Shikamaru** in their conversation.

**Ino:** Arrghh! This stinks! I can't believe Sakura gets to sing with Sasuke. It makes me so _**MAD**!_

**Shikamaru:** What so great about him. I mean, he's just a regular guy. Nothing to it.

**Ino:** Oh no, you didn't! Sasuke is a pure genius and Sakura is just lame.

**Ino:** Don't ever talk trash about Sasuke, Shikamaru!

**Shikamaru:** Yeah, whatever.

**Ino:** _What did you say, Shikamaru?!_

**Shikamaru:** Sorry for making fun of your idol, Ino.

**Ino:** Good. So don't ever do that again.

**Shikamaru (thinking):** _Man, what a drag. This is so __**troublesome**_.

**Ino:** Shikamaru, are you coming or not.

**Shikamaru:** Yeah, whatever. **(thinking)** _Man, that woman is a big pain in the butt!_

Later on, **Anko** and **Asuma** found the **sand siblings** (**Gaara**, **Temari**, and **Kankuro**) in a conversation.

**Temari:** The last Naruto Idol was lots of fun.

**Kankuro:** Yeah, it sure is.

**Temari:** What's Gaara doing?

**Kankuro:** I don't know.

**Gaara** comes in.

**Gaara:** I can't wait to perform in the show.

**Temari** & **Kankuro:** Me too.

**Gaara:** I really like the song we're going to sing.

**Temari** & **Kankuro:** Me too.

**Gaara: **Well, I have to go now. Good bye.

**Gaara** left to practice for the show.

**Temari:** That was weird.

**Kankuro: **I know what you mean. Let's just get ready to perform in Naruto Idol 2.

**Temari:** I guess your right, Kankuro.

**Kankuro** and **Temari** left to practice before the show. Now back to **Anko** and **Asuma**.

**Anko:** Sorry this all the time we have for the behind the scenes stuff.

**Asuma:** I mean, you guys might want to see what happens next in the next chapter.

**Anko:** On the next chapter, we are just going to talk about the interviews.

**Asuma:** Go to the next chapter!


	2. The Interviews

**Naruto Idol 2**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything in here except for the title or something. Everyone is Out of Character. Well most of them, I think.

**Author's Note:** After** Naruto Idol**, I was inspired to do this Fan Fiction. If you have any ideas or songs you want me to put in** Naruto Idol 3 **just tell me. Please **NO BAD COMMENTS** because it's my third fanfic. Also put some reviews on my fanfic.

**Anko:** Well it's time to interview the contestants of the show.

**Asuma:** But first let's interview who are judges for the show.

**Anko:** That's a great idea, Asuma. Why didn't I think of that?

**Asuma:** Anyway, let's see the judges!

(Shifts the camera)

**Asuma:** Here they are, the judges!

**Anko:** They are Tsunade, Jiraya, and Orochimaru.

(Shifts the camera to the judges)

**Jiraiya:** Hello, ladies out there. I'm available if you are wondering if you want to go…

(**Tsunade** moves the camera to her)

**Tsunade:** I just wanted to say that this is the second Naruto Idol and I wish for all of you to help us keep this show on.

(Shifts the camera to **Orochimaru**)

**Orochimaru:** _**WTF**, __are you looking at, woman!_

**Anko:** How rude! I'm going beat him up!

**Asuma:** Anko, clam down.

**Anko: **_**I AM CALM!**_ I am calm. Calm. Calm

(Shifts the camera and then **Naruto** comes in and fuzzes the camera a bit)

**Naruto:** Hey, everybody. I just wanted to say that I'm gonna win on this show. _**BELIEVE IT!**_

**Anko:** Look what you did to the camera, Naruto!

**Naruto:** Sorry about that.

(**Anko** fixes the camera and then she shifts the camera)

**Sakura:** Oh my gosh! I'm on TV and with Sasuke.

(**Inner Sakura** appears)

**Inner Sakura:** _OH YEAH! I GONNA WIN!_ _**CHA!**_

(Shifts)

**Sasuke:** Whatever.

**Anko:** Okay then moving on.

(Shifts the camera again)

**Ino:** I wanted to tell the world that I'm going to win and not Sakura.

**Sakura:** _What did you say, Ino?!_

**Ino:** You heard what I said!

**Sakura** and **Ino** start a fight.

**Naruto:** Cat Fight!

(Shifts)

**Rock Lee: **Hello. It's great to be here. So I gotta to go.

(Shifts)

**Shikamaru:** What a drag. I have to sing on this show. How troublesome.

(Shifts)

**Temari:** When do I get to sing?

**Anko:** Soon enough.

**Temari:** (swearing)

(Shifts)

**Hinata:** Uhh… Hello.

(Shifts)

**Kiba:** Hey, what's up?

(Shifts)

**Shino:** …(No Comment)

(Shifts)

**The Akatsuki**: Whatever.

(Shifts)

**Kankuro:** I wish I can go home, but I have to go on the show. Why me?

(Shifts)

**Gaara:** _Get that camera outta my face!_

**Anko:** Okay then.

(Shifts)

The crowd is getting crazy.

(Shifts)

**Anko:** That's it for the interviews.

**Asuma (thinking):** I wonder who's gonna win?

**Asuma:** Let's turn to the next chapter.

**Anko:** Yes, finally we get to hear the contestants sing!

**Asuma:** Wait, before we go to next chapter I have to tell you all a little something.

**Anko:** And what would that be, Asuma?

**Asuma:** First, there will be **solos** (For One Person) going first, then a **duets** (For Two People) going second, and finally, the **bands** (For Group Singing) or something like that are going to sing last.

**Anko:** Oh okay then. There you have.

**Asuma:** Now you can view the next chapter.


	3. Solo Contestant 1: Sakura Haruno

**Naruto Idol 2**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything in here except for the title or something. Everyone is Out of Character. Well most of them, I think.

**Author's Note:** After** Naruto Idol**, I was inspired to do this Fan Fiction. If you have any ideas or songs you want me to put in** Naruto Idol 3 **just tell me. Please **NO BAD COMMENTS** because it's my third fanfic. Also put some reviews on my fanfic.

**Anko:** Our first contestant is **Sakura Haruno**, our intelligent konoichi in Konoha.

**Asuma:** Let's give her a warm welcome.

Sakura goes on stage and the crowd starts cheering.

**Anko:** Sakura will be singing a song called "**Say Ok**."

(Shifts the Camera to **Sakura Haruno**)

**Sakura:** I'm very glad to be here again.

The music starts and the crowd goes wild. **Sakura** starts to sing.

_**Sakura:**_ _You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you're not looking for true love  
No I don't wanna start seein' you  
If I can't be your only one_

The crowd started screaming and cheering._  
_

_**Sakura:**__ So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away (Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK._

The crowd were still screaming and cheering._  
_

_**Sakura:**__ When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)_

The most of the crowd jumped off their seats and started to feel the music._  
_

_**Sakura:**__ When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away (Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)_

The crowd screams even more.

_**Sakura: **__Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me close and say_

The judges were discussing her score and the crowd screamed even louder than before._  
_

_**Sakura:**__ When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away (Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK (Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK? (Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)_

The song has ended.

(Shifts Camera to **Asuma**)

**Asuma:** Let's see what the judges have to say.

(Shifts Camera)

**Tsunade:** Sakura, you were fantastic! I think you might win again. Well, maybe.

(Shifts Camera)

**Jiraiya:** Well, you great! I mean, well, you were a crowd pleaser or something, and by the way good song.

(Shifts Camera)

**Orochimaru: **Wow! Nice job! Keep that rhythm going.

(Shifts the Camera)

**Anko:** Now it's time to see who be next to sing in the next chapter.


	4. Solo Contestant 2: Naruto Uzumaki

**Naruto Idol 2**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything in here except for the title or something. Everyone is Out of Character. Well most of them, I think.

**Author's Note: **After **Naruto Idol**, I was inspired to do this Fan Fiction. If you have any ideas or songs you want me to put in **Naruto Idol 3 **just tell me. Please **NO BAD COMMENTS** because it's my third fanfic. Also put some reviews on my fanfic.

**Anko:** I guess Sakura has put up an amazing performance, right, Asuma?

**Asuma:** That's right, she was great, but what about our next contestant, Anko?

**Anko:** I hope he gives us a good show like Sakura Haruno.

**Asuma:** Anyway, who is the next contestant?

**Anko:** I'm glad that you asked that question, Asuma. The next contestant, which is number 2, is none other than the number one hyperactive knuckled head ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.

(Shifts Camera to **Naruto Uzumaki**)

**Naruto:** It's great to be here again. _**BELIEVE IT!**_

**Asuma:** The song Naruto is going to sing is "**Stand Out**."

The music starts up and then he started singing the song.

_**Naruto: **Open up your eyes take a look at me  
If the picture fits in your memory  
I've been dreamin' by the rhythm like the beat of a heart  
And i won't stop until I start to stand out_

_Some people settle for the typical thing  
Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings  
It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time  
Before I move to the front of the line_

_And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I make  
Ya gotta believe that I got what it take_

The crowd starts cheering for **Naruto**.

_**Naruto:** To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me_

_If the squeaky wheels always gettin' the grease  
I'm totally devoted to disturbin' the peace  
And I'll do it all again, when I get it done  
Until I become your number one_

_No method to the madness and means of escape  
Gonna break every rule I'll bend them all out of shape  
It ain't a question of 'how' just a matter of when  
You get the message that I'm tryin' to send_

_I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head  
And you know I'm going all of the way, till the end_

The judges were discussing Naruto's performance.

**Naruto:**_ To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah_

_If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just  
Walkin' by  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
If it was gettin' you to notice  
I'm alive_

_All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance'll prove  
I got whatever it takes  
It's a piece of cake_

Soon the crowd started to sing along with Naruto.

**Naruto **&** The Crowd: **_To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out  
Stand out, hey  
Stand out!  
(__**Naruto**__: Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
Stand out!  
(__**Naruto:**__ Hmph!)  
'Til mine's the only face you see  
Gonna stand out  
'Til you notice me_

The crowd has stop singing along. The song has ended.

(Shift Camera)

**Anko:** Let's hear what the judges have to say.

(Shifts Camera)

**Tsunade:** Good job, Naruto. This song was better than the first solo song you sang.

(Shifts Camera)

**Jiraiya:** You were great, Naruto.

(Shifts Camera)

**Orochimaru:** Man, you stink! What's with the weird outfit?! This isn't Halloween!

**Asuma:** This concludes Naruto's performance. Now see the next chapter to see what happens next.


	5. Solo Contestant 3: Hinata Hyuga

**Naruto Idol 2**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything in here except for the title or something. Everyone is Out of Character. Well most of them, I think.

**Author's Note:** After **Naruto Idol**, I was inspired to do this Fan Fiction. If you have any ideas or songs you want me to put in **Naruto Idol 3** just tell me. Please **NO BAD COMMENTS** because it's my third fanfic. Also put some reviews on my fanfic.

**Anko:** Well, I guess Naruto did an excellent job today.

**Asuma:** Yeah, he did.

**Anko:** Well, moving on to the next contestant. The next contestant is from the Hyuga clan and her name is Hinata Hyuga.

**Anko:** Let's give her a warm welcome.

**Asuma:** Hinata will be singing a song called "**Invisible**."

(Shifts Camera to **Hinata**)

**Hinata:** Tha--anks for be-ing here today.

**Hinata **looks at the judges and then looks at the audience. The music starts up and then she started singing the song.

_**Hinata: **__Like a grain on the beach  
Like a star in the sky  
Far too many to count with the naked eye  
They won't see you_

_**Hinata:**__ Go ahead  
Walk on by  
You don't know I'm alive  
Maybe one day you'll find  
You should open your eyes  
You don't know me_

_**Hinata:**__ You're the one who looked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible  
And you're the one who walked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible_

_**Hinata:**__ Little things adding up  
Try so hard not to rush  
Giving in, letting go of the world we know  
They won't see you_

_**Hinata:**__ Force it down  
Lose the taste  
They all think it's a waste  
We don't need to believe every word they say, no  
They don't know me_

_**Hinata:**__ You're the one who looked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible  
And you're the one who walked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible _

The judges were discussing Hinata's performance.

_**Hinata:**__ It's so easy to be lost  
But maybe you're not lost at all_

_**Hinata:**__ Ohohohoh  
Do you recognize me?  
Ohohohoh  
Do you know who I am?  
Ohohohoh  
Do you see me now?  
Do you see me now?_

_**Hinata: **__You're the one who looked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible  
And you're the one who walked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was oh invisible_

_**Hinata:** I'm invisible, I'm invisible_

The song was over.

(Shift Camera)

**Anko:** Let's hear what the judges have to say.

(Shifts Camera)

**Tsunade:** You have talent, but you need to raise your voice a bit.

(Shifts Camera)

**Jiraiya:** What Tsunade said.

(Shifts Camera)

**Orochimaru:** Man, girl, you stink! That performance was terrible! I could barely hear you!

**Asuma:** That's the end of Hinata's performance. So go to the next chapter.


	6. Solo Contestant 4: Rock Lee

**Naruto Idol 2**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything in here except for the title or something. Everyone is Out of Character. Well most of them, I think.

**Author's Note:** After **Naruto Idol**, I was inspired to do this Fan Fiction. If you have any ideas or songs you want me to put in **Naruto Idol 3** just tell me. Please **NO BAD COMMENTS** because it's my third fanfic. Also put some reviews on my fanfic.

**Anko: **Well, I guess Hinata was great today.

**Asuma:** Yeah, she was great.

**Anko:** Well, moving on to the next contestant. The next contestant is the handsome devil of Konoha, Rock Lee.

**Anko:** Let's bring out Rock Lee.

**Asuma:** Rock Lee will be singing a song called "**Do I make you proud**."

(Shifts Camera to **Rock Lee**)

**Rock Lee:** It's an honor to be here once again.

**Rock Lee** looks at the audience. The music starts up and then he started singing the song.

_**Rock Lee: **__I've never been the one to raise my hand,  
That was not me and now that's who I am,  
Because of you I am standing tall,  
My heart is full of endless gratitude,  
You were the one the one to guide me through,  
Now I can see and I believe  
it's only just beginning,_

_**Rock Lee:**__ This is what we dream about,  
But the only question with me now,  
Is do I make you proud,  
Stronger than I've ever been now,  
Never been afraid of standing out,  
do I make you proud,_

The crowd was screaming and cheering for **Rock Lee**.

_**Rock Lee:**__ I guess I've learned, to question is to grow,  
That you still have faith, is all I need to know,  
I've learned to love, myself in spite of me,  
And I've learned to walk, the road that I believe,_

_This what we dream about,  
But the only question with me now,_

_**Rock Lee:**__ Is do I make you proud,  
Stronger than I've ever been now,  
Never been afraid of standing out,  
do i make you proud,_

_Everybody needs to rise up,  
Everybody needs to be loved, to be loved,_

_This what we dream about,  
But the only question with me now,  
Is do I make you proud,_

The judges were discussing **Rock Lee's** performance.

_**Rock Lee:**__ This what we dream about,  
But the only question with me now,  
Is do I make you proud,  
Stronger than I've ever been now,  
Never been afraid of standing out,  
But do I make you proud,_

_This what we dream about,  
But the only question with me now,  
Is do I make you proud,  
Stronger than I've ever been now,  
Never been afraid of standing out,  
But do I make you proud,_

_**Rock Lee:**__ This what we dream about,  
But the only question with me now,  
Is do I make you proud,  
Stronger than I've ever been now,  
Never been afraid of standing out,  
But do I make you proud,_

_This what we dream about,  
But the only question with me now,  
Is do I make you,  
Do I make you proud._

Crowd cheers again, judges were impressed with **Rock Lee**.

The song was over.

(Shifts Camera)

**Asuma:** Let's hear what the judges have to say.

(Shifts Camera)

**Tsunade:** You had great passion and I think you might be in the next Naruto Idol.

(Shifts Camera)

**Jiraiya:** You did great, kid.

(Shifts Camera)

**Orochimaru:** Man, you suck balls. Even I could sing better than you!

**Anko:** Rock Lee's performance was great, but turn to the next chapter to see what happens next.


	7. Solo Contestant 5: Kakashi Hatake

**Naruto Idol 2**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything in here except for the title or something. Everyone is Out of Character. Well most of them, I think.

**Author's Note:** After **Naruto Idol**, I was inspired to do this Fan Fiction. If you have any ideas or songs you want me to put in **Naruto Idol 3** just tell me. Please **NO BAD COMMENTS** because it's my third fanfic. Also put some reviews on my fanfic.

**Anko: **Well, I guess Rock Lee was great today.

**Asuma:** Yeah, he was great.

**Anko:** Well, moving on to the next contestant. The next contestant is Kakashi Hatake.

**Anko:** Let's bring out Kakashi.

**Asuma:** Kakashi Hatake will be singing a song called "**Do I make you proud**."

(Shifts Camera to **Kakashi**)

**Kakashi:** Let's get this over with.

**Kakashi **looks at the audienceThe music starts up and then he started singing the song.

_**Kakashi:**__ Life Is a mystery  
You never know what it's gonna be  
I didn't know you were gonna leave  
(And I was ready to spend my life with you)  
Know I still cross your mind  
Do you still feel me deep inside  
Do you still see me when you close your eyes  
Or did you find a way to let me go _

_**Kakashi:**__ You never want what you've got  
But always want what you cant (have)  
You never miss something until it's gone (until it's gone)  
I know in your heart that you cant walk away  
And if you want me to move on_

The crowd was screaming and cheering for** Kakashi**.

_**Kakashi:**__ Just say I ain't right  
For you when you moved on  
The feelings gone  
Just say I ain't right  
And I've been holding on to love that's gone  
Just say I Ain't right _

_**Kakashi:**__ Seems like yesterday  
I was the one you love to chase  
Now someone took my place  
What do you see in him you never saw in me  
And If he loves you better  
(I'll walk away)  
Or is it she has shown you mine  
Baby I'll say  
_

The judges were discussing **Kakashi's** performance.

_**Kakashi:** You never want what you've got  
But always want what you cant (have)  
You never miss something until it's gone (until it's gone)  
I know in your heart that you cant walk away (you cant walk away)  
And if you want me to move on _

_**Kakashi:** Just say I ain't right  
For you when you moved on  
The feelings gone  
Just say I ain't right  
And I've been holding on to love that's gone  
Just say I'm not right (x5)_

_**Kakashi:** Just say I ain't right  
For you when you moved on  
The feelings gone  
Just say I ain't right  
And I've been holding on to love that's gone  
Just say I ain't right (x2)_

_And baby I'll move on right (x5)_

_Just say I ain't right  
Ain't right_

Crowd cheers again, judges were impressed with **Kakashi**.

The song was over.

(Shifts Camera)

**Asuma:** Let's hear what the judges have to say.

(Shifts Camera)

**Tsunade:** You had great passion and I think you might be in the next Naruto Idol.

(Shifts Camera)

**Jiraiya:** You did great.

(Shifts Camera)

**Orochimaru:** Better then the last guy.

**Asuma:** Kakashi's performance was great, but turn to the next chapter to see what happens next.


	8. Duet Contestants 1: Sasuke & Sakura

**Naruto Idol 2**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything in here except for the title or something. Everyone is Out of Character. Well most of them, I think.

**Author's Note:** After** Naruto Idol**, I was inspired to do this Fan Fiction. If you have any ideas or songs you want me to put in** Naruto Idol 3 **just tell me. Please **NO BAD COMMENTS** because it's my third fanfic. Also put some reviews on my fanfic.

**Asuma:** Our solos for the show are and it's time for the duets.

**Anko:** Our first duet is from Konoha, Sasuke and Sakura.

**Asuma:** Let's give them our warm welcome.

**Anko:** They will be singing a song called "**Everyday**."

(Shift Camera to **Sasuke** and **Sakura**)

**Sakura:** It's great to sing again.

**Sasuke:** Whatever.

Suddenly, the music started up, and **Sasuke** knew he had to start singing. He sighed before starting to sing.

_**Sasuke: **Once in a lifetime  
Means there's no second chance  
So I believe that you and me  
Should grab it while we can_

He looked at the audience and kept going.

_**Sakura:** Make it last forever  
And never give it back_

_**Sasuke:** It's our turn, and I'm loving, where we're at_

_**Sasuke **&** Sakura:** Because this moment's really all we have_

Both of them started to stare at each other.

_**Sasuke: **Everyday, of our lives_

_**Sakura:** Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

**Sakura** slowly walks to **Sasuke**.

_**Sasuke:** Gonna run_

_**Sasuke** & **Sakura:** While we're young  
And keep the faith_

_**Sasuke:** Everyday_

_**Sasuke** & **Sakura: **From right now  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_**Sakura: **Take my hand_

**Sasuke** literally takes **Sakura's** hand and the audience had turned emotional.

_**Sasuke: **Together we will celebrate (**Sakura:** celebrate)_

_**Sasuke** & **Sakura: **Oh, everyday_

_**Sakura:** They say that you should follow_

_**Sasuke:** And chase down what you dream_

_**Sakura:** But if you get lost and lose yourself_

_**Sasuke:** What does it really mean?_

_**Sakura:** Ohh, no matter where we're going (**Sasuke:** Ooh, Yeah..._

_**Sasuke: **It starts from where we are_

_**Sakura: **There´s more to life _

_**Sasuke **&** Sakura:** when we listen to our hearts  
And because of you, I've got the strength to start  
Yeah yeah yeah_

**Sasuke** was surprised that he was happy to sing a song with **Sakura**, but tries to hide it.

_Everyday  
Of our lives  
Wanna find you there, _

_**Sakura:** wanna hold on tight_

_**Sasuke:** Gonna run  
While we're young  
And keep the faith_

_**Sakura:** Oh, everyday _

_**Sasuke:** From right now_

_**Sasuke **&** Sakura:** Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand  
Together we will celebrate, celebrate_

_**Sakura:** Oh, everyday_

_**Sasuke:** We're taking it back  
We're doing it here together _

_**Sakura:** It's better like that  
And stronger now  
Than ever!_

_**Sasuke:** We're not gonna lose_

_**Sasuke** & **Sakura:** Cause we get to choose  
That's how its gonna be**Sasuke:** Everyday  
Of our lives_

_**Sakura:** Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

**Sakura** was really surprised that **Sasuke** didn't push her away.

_**Sasuke:** Gonna run  
While we're young_

_**Sasuke** & **Sakura:** And keep the faith  
keep the faith…_

The crowd screaming and cheering even more.

_**Sasuke & Sakura:** Everyday  
Of our lives  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run (**Sakura:** Gonna run)  
While we're young  
And keep the faith (**Sasuke:** Oh, yeah.)  
Everyday (**Sasuke:** Everyday)_

_**Sakura: **From right now (**Sasuke:** right now)  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud _

_**Sasuke:** Take my hand (**Sakura: **Take my hand)  
Together we will celebrate, celebrate_

_**Choir: **Everyday! Live every day!_

The crowd screamed even louder than before.

_**Sakura: **Oh, everyday_

_**Choir: **Love everyday!_

_**Sakura: **Oh, everyday_

_**Choir: **Live everyday!_

_**Sasuke:** Na na, Everyday_

_**Choir: **Love everyday! Everyday!_

_**Sasuke**: Ooh, yeah yeah!_

_**Sakura:** I say, Everyday!_

_**Choir: **Everyday!_

_**Sasuke:** Everyday!_

_**Choir: **Everyday!_

_**Sakura:** Everyday!_

_**Choir: **Everyday! Everyday! Everyday! Everyday!_

_**Sasuke:** Everyday!_

_**Sakura:** Everyday…_

_**Sasuke:** Yeah…_

The song was finished. The crowd roared in excitement, applauding them.

(Shifts Camera to **Asuma**)

**Asuma:** Let's see what the judges have to say.

(Shifts Camera)

**Tsunade:** Sakura, you were fantastic! Sasuke, not bad, but you were great.

(Shifts Camera)

**Jiraiya:** Well, you great! I mean, well, you were a crowd pleaser or something, and by the way good song.

(Shifts Camera to **Orochimaru**)

**Orochimaru:** Oh okay, you both were great!

(Shifts the Camera)

**Anko:** Now it's time to see who will be next to sing in the next chapter.


	9. Duet Contestants 2: Naruto & Hinata

**Naruto Idol 2**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything in here except for the title or something. Everyone is Out of Character. Well most of them, I think.

**Author's Note:** After **Naruto Idol**, I was inspired to do this Fan Fiction. If you have any ideas or songs you want me to put in **Naruto Idol 3** just tell me. Please **NO BAD COMMENTS** because it's my third fanfic. Also put some reviews on my fanfic.

**Anko:** That was a beautiful performance back there.

**Asuma:** I know it was, but let's start the show now.

**Anko:** Okay, but you can present the next contestants, Asuma.

**Asuma:** Okay then. Now, it's time for our second duet, which is also from Konoha, Naruto and Hinata.

**Anko:** Let's give them our warm welcome.

**Asuma:** They will be singing a song called "**I Never Thought**."

(Shift Camera to **Naruto** and **Hinata**)

**Hinata:** Hello again.

**Naruto: **I'm back! **BELIEVE IT**!

Suddenly, the music started up, and **Naruto** knew he had to start singing.

_**Naruto:** Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way  
But when I looked into your eyes  
Right then I knew  
I found the one_

**Naruto** looked over at her. **Hinata **start to get nervous but, she overcame the fear of being shy.

_**Hinata:** When I saw you smile at me  
I felt the quivering through my knees  
All along I knew someday  
I'd give my heart to someone just like you_

**Naruto **looked at her and smiled as she sung. Her voice was beautiful, just like every other part of her. From her beautiful blue hair to the way she battled, she was amazing.

_**Naruto:** Baby, everyday has always been the same thing  
Till you came along_

_**Naruto & Hinata:** Now it's amazing  
What a pleasant change  
A thousand words I still can't explain_

_**Naruto & Hinata:** I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do_

_**Naruto:** Ah…_

_**Naruto:** I never thought…_

_**Naruto:** Ah… ah…_

_**Hinata:** Baby,_

**Hinata** felt happy when she had confidents in herself.

_**Naruto & Hinata:** everyday has always been the same thing  
Till you came along  
Now it's amazing  
What a pleasant change  
A thousand words I still can't explain_

**Hinata **was very happy when she sang with **Naruto**.

_**Naruto & Hinata:** I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do_

**Naruto** gets ready to sing again.

_**Naruto:** Here I am still around and wondering_

_**Naruto & Hinata:** How did I make it without you  
Like a fairy tale that has just came true  
I'm so in love with you_

The crowd cheers like CRAZY!!

_**Naruto & Hinata:** I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought (**Naruto:** I never thought) (**Naruto:** I never thought)_

_I'd be a fool just for one kiss (**Naruto:** I never thought)  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you_

The judges were discussing their score.

_**Naruto:** Never thought that I would be in love_

_**Naruto & Hinata:** I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you_

_**Naruto & Hinata:** Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do_

_**Naruto & Hinata:** the way that I do, the way that I do, the way that I do…_

The song was finished. The crowd roared in excitement, applauding them.

(Shifts Camera to **Anko**)

**Anko:** Let's see what the judges have to say.

(Shifts Camera)

**Tsunade:** Hinata, you were beautiful! Naruto, you were great too.

(Shifts Camera)

**Jiraiya:** Well, you both were great. Love the song.

(Shifts Camera to **Orochimaru**)

**Orochimaru:** What Jiraiya said.

(Shifts the Camera)

**Asuma:** Now it's time to see who will be next to sing in the next chapter.


	10. Duet Contestants 3: Ino & Shikamaru

**Naruto Idol 2**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything in here except for the title or something. Everyone is Out of Character. Well most of them, I think.

**Author's Note:** After **Naruto Idol**, I was inspired to do this Fan Fiction. If you have any ideas or songs you want me to put in **Naruto Idol 3** just tell me. Please **NO BAD COMMENTS** because it's my third fanfic. Also put some reviews on my fanfic.

**Asuma:** Anyway, who is the next contestant?

**Anko:** Now, it's time for our last duet, Ino and Shikamaru.

**Asuma:** Let's give them our warm welcome.

**Anko:** They will be singing a song called "**You Are the Music In Me**."

(Shift Camera to **Ino** and **Shikamaru**)

**Ino:** Hello, everybody!

**Shikamaru: (thinking)** _What a drag._

Suddenly, the music started up, and **Ino** knew she had to start singing.

_**Ino:**__ Five, Six, Seven, Eight!  
Na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah, you are the music in...  
Na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah,  
you are the music in...  
are the music in... _

_**Ino:**__ You know the words "once upon a time."  
Makes you listen, there's a reason.  
When you dream, there's a chance you'll find,  
a little laughter, or happy ever after. _

_**Ino **__&__** Shikamaru:**__ Your harmony to melody,  
that's echoing inside my head.  
A single voice, above the noise.  
like a common thread,  
Sing it to me! _

_**Shikamaru: **__When I hear my favorite song,  
I know we belong.  
'Cause You are the music in me._

The crowd starts cheering.

_**Ino: **__It's living in all of us,  
it's here here because...  
You are, the music in me. _

_**Ino:**__ Na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah,  
you are the music in...  
Na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah,  
you are the music in...  
are the music in... _

(Piano Solo)

The judges were discussing their performance.

_(harmony to melody, it's echoing inside, my head.) _

_**Shikamaru:**__ When I hear my favorite song,  
I know we belong.  
'Cause You are the music in me. _

_**Ino:**__ It's living in all of us,  
It's here because...  
You are the music in,  
me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me,  
Nah, nah, nah, you are the music in...  
Na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah, you are the music in... MEEE!  
Yeah! YEAH! YEAH... _

_**Shikamaru:**__ Oh, yeah... _

The song was finished. The crowd was applauding them.

(Shifts Camera to **Asuma**)

**Asuma:** Let's see what the judges have to say.

(Shifts Camera)

**Tsunade:** Ino and Shikamaru, good song.

(Shifts Camera)

**Jiraiya:** The music was too loud, but nice song.

(Shifts Camera to **Orochimaru**)

**Orochimaru:** You both _**STINK! **_I've seen better.

(Shifts the Camera)

**Anko:** Well, I guess it's the end of the duets and onto the bands.

**Asuma:** My favorite part.

**Anko:** Go to the next chapter and see what happens next.


	11. Band Contestants 1: Akatsuki

**Naruto Idol 2**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything in here except for the title or something. Everyone is Out of Character. Well most of them, I think.

**Author's Note:** After **Naruto Idol**, I was inspired to do this Fan Fiction. If you have any ideas or songs you want me to put in **Naruto Idol 3** just tell me. Please **NO BAD COMMENTS** because it's my third fanfic. Also put some reviews on my fanfic.

**Anko:** Our duets for the show are over and it's time for the bands to perform.

**Asuma:** Our first band for today is…the Akatsuki Boys.

**Anko:** Let's give them our warm welcome.

**Asuma:** They will be singing a song called "**If I Let You Go**."

(Shift Camera to **Akatsuki**)

**Akatsuki:** Whatever.

**Anko:** Now you'll see the Akatsuki and they are Itachi, Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara, & Tobi.

Suddenly, the music started up, and **Tobi **started singing.

_**Tobi:**__ Day after day  
Time passed away  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside  
I keep on searching but I can't find_

_**Itachi:**__ The courage to show to letting you know  
I've never felt so much love before_

_**Tobi Leads & All:**__ And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out_

_**All:**__ But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be holding you close to me  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (**Tobi:** oh yeah)  
How will I know_

_**Tobi:**__ if I let you go? _

The crowd starts screaming and cheering.  
_  
__**Deidara:**__ Night after night I hear myself say  
Why can't this feeling just fade away  
There's no one like you (no one like you)  
You speak to my heart (speak to my heart)  
It's such a shame we're worlds apart __  
_

_**Tobi:**__ I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose  
But sooner or later I gotta choose  
And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out_

_**All:**__ But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be, holding you close to me  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (oh yeah)  
How will I know_

_**Tobi:**__ if I let you go? _

The crowd starts screaming and cheering even more.

_**Tobi:**__ If I let you go ooooh baby  
Ooooooooohhhhh_

_**Deidara:**__ Once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out  
Ooooooooohhhhh_

_**All:**__ But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be, holding you close to me (__**Itachi:**__ close to me)  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (__**Tobi:**__ oh yeah)  
How will I know (__**Deidara:**__ if I let you go?)  
But if I let you go I will never know (__**Itachi:**__ oh baby)  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (__**Tobi:**__ oh yeah)  
How will I know_

_**Tobi:**__ if I let you go?_

The song was finished.

(Shifts Camera to **Anko**)

**Anko:** Let's see what the judges have to say.

(Shifts Camera)

**Tsunade:** You guy are great!

(Shifts Camera)

**Jiraiya:** Cool song!

(Shifts Camera)

**Orochimaru:** I've seen better.

(Shifts the Camera)

**Asuma:** Now it's time to see who will be next to sing in the next chapter.


	12. Band Contestants 2: Sand Siblings

**Naruto Idol 2**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything in here except for the title or something. Everyone is Out of Character. Well most of them, I think.

**Author's Note:** After **Naruto Idol**, I was inspired to do this Fan Fiction. If you have any ideas or songs you want me to put in **Naruto Idol 3** just tell me. Please **NO BAD COMMENTS** because it's my third fanfic. Also put some reviews on my fanfic.

**Asuma:** Our second band is the Sand Siblings.

**Anko:** Let's give them our warm welcome.

**Asuma:** They will be singing a song called "**Wake Me Up Inside**."

(Shift Camera to the **Sand Siblings**)

**Temari:** Hello, everyone! How are you people doing?

**Gaara:** Whatever.

**Kankuro:** Hiya, people.

The music starts up and then **Temari** started singing the song.

_**Temari: **__How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb. _

_**Temari:**__ Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home._

_(**Kankuro:** Wake me up) Wake me up inside.  
(**Kankuro:** I can't wake up) Wake me up inside.  
(**Gaara:** Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(**Kankuro:** Wake me up) Bid my blood to run.  
(**Kankuro:** I can't wake up) Before I come undone.  
(**Gaara:** Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become. _

_**Temari:** Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life._

_(**Kankuro:** Wake me up) Wake me up inside.  
(**Kankuro:** I can't wake up) Wake me up inside.  
(**Gaara:** Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(**Kankuro:** Wake me up) Bid my blood to run.  
(**Kankuro:** I can't wake up) Before I come undone.  
(**Gaara:** Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become. _

_**Temari:** Bring me to life. (**Gaara:** I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside.)  
Bring me to life.  
_

_**Temari:** Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead._

_(**Kankuro:** All of this sight, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me.)  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
(**Kankuro:** Without a thought, Without a voice, Without a soul.)  
(**Gaara:** Don't let me die here. There must be something more.)  
Bring me to life._

_(**Kankuro:** Wake me up) Wake me up inside.  
(**Kankuro:** I can't wake up) Wake me up inside.  
(**Gaara:** Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(**Kankuro:** Wake me up) Bid my blood to run.  
(**Kankuro:** I can't wake up) Before I come undone.  
(**Gaara:** Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become. _

_**Temari:** Bring me to life. (**Gaara:** I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside.)  
Bring me to life _

The song was finished.

(Shifts Camera to **Asuma**)

**Asuma:** Let's see what the judges have to say.

(Shifts Camera)

**Tsunade:** Great performance.

(Shifts Camera)

**Jiraiya:** I think it was kinda cool.

(Shifts Camera)

**Orochimaru:** I'm not sure, but great song.

(Shifts the Camera)

**Anko:** Now it's time to see who will be next to sing in the next chapter.


	13. Band Contestants 3: Konoha no Go

**Naruto Idol 2**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything in here except for the title or something. Everyone is Out of Character. Well most of them, I think.

**Author's Note:** After **Naruto Idol**, I was inspired to do this Fan Fiction. If you have any ideas or songs you want me to put in **Naruto Idol 3** just tell me. Please **NO BAD COMMENTS** because it's my third fanfic. Also put some reviews on my fanfic.

**Sasuke:** Sings Nick's Parts

**Naruto:** Sings Brain's Parts

**Kiba:** Sings Howie's Parts

**Shikamaru:** Sings A.J.'s Parts

**Shino: **Sings Kevin's Parts

The story continues…

**Anko:** Now you'll see the Konoha no Go and they are Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, & Shino is our third band contestant of the day.

**Asuma:** Let's give them our warm welcome.

**Anko:** They will be singing a song called "**More Than That**."

(Shift Camera to the **Konoha no Go**)

**Sasuke:** Whatever.

**Naruto:** I'm gonna sing again. _**BELIEVE IT!**_

**Kiba:** Hiya, people.

**Shikamaru: (thinking)** _What a drag._

**Shino: **(No Comment)

The music starts up and then **Naruto** started singing the song.

_**Naruto:** I can see that you've been crying  
You can't hide it with a lie  
What's the use in you denying  
That what you have is wrong_

_**Shikamaru:** I heard him promise you forever  
But forevers come and gone  
Baby he would say whatever  
It takes to keep you blind _

_**All:** To the truth between the lines_

_**Sasuke Leads & All:** Oh I will love you more than that  
I won't say those words, then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance _**  
_Sasuke:_**_ Baby listen to me when I say  
**All:** I will love you more than that_

_**Sasuke:** Baby you deserve much better  
What's the use in holding on  
Don't you see it's now or_

The girls screamed **Sasuke's **name.

_**All:** never  
**Sasuke:** Coz I just can't be friends  
**All:** Baby knowing in the end_

_**All:** That I will love you more than that  
I won't say those words, then take them back (**Naruto:** take them back)  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say (**Sasuke: **And…)_

_**All:** There's not a day that passes by  
**Shikamaru:** I don't wonder why we haven't tried  
**All:** It's not too late to change your mind  
**Shikamaru:** So take my hand, don't say goodbye_

_**Naruto:** I will love you more than that  
I won't say those words, then take them back_

_**All:** Oh I will love you more than that  
I won't say those words, then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
**Naruto:** I will love you more_

_**All:** Oh I will love you more than that  
I won't say those words, then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that_

The song was finished. The crowd roared in excitement, applauding them.

(Shifts Camera to **Anko**)

**Anko:** Let's see what the judges have to say.

(Shifts Camera)

**Tsunade:** Great performance.

(Shifts Camera)

**Jiraiya:** I think you guys were awesome, but not as good as me.

(Shifts Camera **Orochimaru**)

**Orochimaru:** Yeah…sure you are. So anyway, great job, boys.

(Shifts the Camera)

**Asuma:** Now it's time to see who will be next to sing in the next chapter.


	14. Band Contestants 4: Sakura's Blossoms

**Naruto Idol 2**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything in here except for the title or something. Everyone is Out of Character. Well most of them, I think.

**Author's Note:** After **Naruto Idol**, I was inspired to do this Fan Fiction. If you have any ideas or songs you want me to put in **Naruto Idol 3** just tell me. Please **NO BAD COMMENTS** because it's my third fanfic. Also put some reviews on my fanfic.

**Sakura:** Sings Aundrea's Parts

**Ino:** Sings Aubrey's Parts

**Tenten:** Sings D. Woods' Parts

**Hinata:** Sings Dawn's Parts

The story continues…

**Anko:** Now you'll see the Sakura's Blossoms and they are Sakura, Ino, Tenten, & Hinata is our last band contestant of the day.

**Asuma:** Let's give them our warm welcome.

**Anko:** They will be singing a song called "**Poetry**."

(Shift Camera to the **Sakura's Blossoms**)

**Sakura:** Hello again, everyone.

**Ino:** I'm back and ready to sing!

**Tenten:** Hiya, people.

**Hinata:** Thank you for coming, everyone

The music starts up and then **Ino **started singing the song.

_**Ino:**__ When I stand in a crowded room  
I feel alone like nobody's there  
And when you talk cold to me  
I can see your breath in the air  
It's taking it's toll on me  
In the bathroom taking showers  
so you don't see me cry  
baby it's such a crime_

_**Hinata:**__ I've tried to feel confident  
I'm bitter you're not making sense_

_**Hinata:** I missed you till you almost took  
my sanity, I started a new verse like_

_**All:**__ Poetry, you're hiding behind the words you speak  
Changing the words of the story  
you say you don't love me  
Then say that you love me  
I'm fighting_

_**All:**__ You're hiding behind the words  
You're speaking  
Changing the words  
I'm lost in the verse  
You say you don't love me  
Then say that you love me  
Why are you hiding?_

_**Tenten:**__ When I give you gratitude  
You act like you don't hear me speak  
And when i tell you what you do to me  
You don't even hear the truth  
what are you trying to prove?  
I stare out of the window for hours  
Cuz you don't listen to me  
You won't even look in my eyes_

_**Hinata:**__ I've tried to feel confident  
I'm bitter, you're not making sense  
I missed you till you almost took  
my sanity, I started a new verse like_

_**All:**__ Poetry, you're hiding behind the words you speak  
Changing the words of the story  
You say you don't love me  
Then say that you love me  
I'm fighting_

_**All: **__You're hiding behind the words  
You're speaking  
Changing the words  
I'm lost in the verse  
You say you don't love me  
Then say that you love me  
Why are you hiding?_

_**Sakura:**__ Don't believe what you're saying  
I read your face and I'm blanking  
Cuz I don't know what's in front of my eyes  
I try to feel confident_

_**Sakura **__&__** Hinata:**__ Tried to feel confident  
I'm bitter, you're not making sense  
I missed you till you almost took my sanity_

_Oh.. oh.. oh.. oh...  
Oh.. oh.. oh.. oh...  
Oh.. oh.. oh.. oh..._

_**Hinata:**__ I started a new verse like_

_**All:**__ Poetry (__**Sakura:**__ Poetry)  
You're hiding behind the words you speak (__**Sakura:**__ words you speak)  
Changing the words of the story  
You say you don't love me (__**Sakura:**__ You say you don't love me)  
Then say that you love me (__**Sakura:**__ say that you love me)  
I'm fighting  
Poetry (__**Sakura:**__ Poetry…)_

_**All:**__ You're hiding behind the words you speak (__**Sakura:**__ Yeah… Yeah…)  
Changing the words of the story (__**Sakura:**__ Changing the words. Yeah…)  
You say you don't love me  
Then say that you love me  
I'm fighting (__**Sakura:**__ I'm fighting)  
Poetry_

_**All:** You're hiding behind the words you speak  
Changing the words of the story (**Sakura:** say you don't love me.)  
You say you don't love me (**Sakura:** Oh…)  
Then say that you love me  
I'm fighting (**Sakura:** Ladies if you hear me say…)_

_**All:**__ You're hiding behind the words  
You're speaking  
Changing the words  
I'm lost in the verse (x __**Sakura:**__ I don't deserve what you did to me… x)  
x You say you don't love me  
Then say that you love me x  
Why are you hiding?_

_Oh.. oh.. oh.. oh...  
Oh.. oh.. oh.. oh...  
Oh.. oh.. oh.. oh..._

The song was finished. The crowd roared in excitement, applauding them.

(Shifts Camera to **Anko**)

**Anko:** Let's see what the judges have to say.

(Shifts Camera)

**Tsunade:** You girls were fantastic.

(Shifts Camera)

**Jiraiya:** I think you girls were awesome.

(Shifts Camera)

**Orochimaru:** I agree with Tsunade.

(Shifts the Camera)

**Asuma:** Now it's time to vote for you favorite singers in the next chapter. So go to the next chapter and vote already, dude.


	15. Time to Vote!

**Naruto Idol 2**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything in here except for the title or something. Everyone is Out of Character. Well most of them, I think.

**Author's Note:** After **Naruto Idol,** I was inspired to do this Fan Fiction. If you have any ideas or songs you want me to put in **Naruto Idol 3** just tell me. Please **NO BAD COMMENTS **because it's my third fanfic. Also put some reviews on my fanfic.

**Anko:** And now for the part you've all long awaited! Voting!

**Asuma:** Welcome to the voting process. Vote for:

**Solos**

1.** Sakura** **Haruno** - "**Say Ok**" by **Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

2. **Naruto Uzumaki** - "**Stand Out**" by **Tevin Campbell **

3. **Hinata Hyuga** - "**Invisible**" by **Ashlee Simpson **

4. **Rock Lee** - "**Do I make you proud**" by **Taylor Hicks**

5. **Kakashi Hatake** - "**Say I Ain't Right**" by **Donnie J.**

**Duets **

1. **Sasuke Uchiha** & **Sakura Haruno** - "**Everyday**" by **Zac Efron** & **Vanessa Anne Hudgens** with **Cast **

2. **Naruto Uzumaki** & **Hinata Hyuga** - "**I Never Thought**" by **Trish Thuy Trang** & **Asia 4 **

3. **Ino Yamanaka** & **Shikamaru Nara** - "**You Are The Music In Me**" by **Ashley Tisdale** & **Zac Efron**

**Bands**

1. **Akatsuki Boys** - "**If I Let You Go**" by **Westlife**

2. **The Sand Siblings** – "**Wake Me Up Inside**" by **Evanescence** & **Linkin Park**

3. **Konoha no Go** - "**More Than That**" by **Backstreet Boys**

4. **Sakura's Blossoms** – "**Poetry**" by **Danity Kane**

**Anko:** Send a review saying who you think should win!

**Asuma:** Put the singer(s)'s name first then their song and finally what section they are in.

**Anko:** (I put random people) For Example:

1. **Sakura Haruno** – **Say Ok (Solo)**

2. **Naruto** & **Hinata** – **I Never Thought (Duet)**

3. **Sakura's Blossoms** –** Poetry ****(Band)**

**Tsunade:** After **35 **reviews we'll count the votes for the solos and only **3** solo contestants will compete in the next Naruto Idol.

**Jiraiya:** After **30** reviews we'll count the votes for the duets and only **2** duet contestants will compete in the next Naruto Idol.

**Orochimaru:** After **40** reviews we'll count the votes for the bands and only **2** bands will compete in the next Naruto Idol.

**Anko** &** Asuma:** Review quickly!

**Author's Note: **Vote quickly because I really want to finish my fanfic. So hurry up and vote before I have to choose who will be the finalists. You can vote as many times as you like, but not too much though.


End file.
